Constelación III Mother
by Nicolaieva Dimitri
Summary: ¡Inscripciones abiertas! El descubrimiento de aparente vida inteligente en tres plantetas recientemente descubiertos hace que sea mandada una misión con los cinco pilotos Gundam incluidos. Si alguien quiere participar llene los datos del cap 2.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, bueno, escribí esta historia en conjunto con Kiev, no se sí alguien le interese, pero por si las dudas la subo. Es interactivo (sí, sé que me lo pueden sacar, pero lo subo de vuelta y ya esta), así que a quien interese participar en la historia, el en capítulo siguiente hay un cuestionario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo n° 1: Introducción**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Año 200 D.C. La Tierra se ha sumergido en un periodo de paz, no hay guerras, aunque si quien quiere empezarlas. Los Preventers se dedican a encargarse de estos grupos que atentan contra la paz que con tanto esfuerzo y muertes se ha conseguido.

Por otro lado, la caída de un satélite de vigilancia de un material inexistente en la tierra y planetas conocidos, más duro que cualquier metal o aleación conocida en la Tierra e incapaz de fundirse, ha despertado la curiosidad de los científicos. Tras meses de estudios, tratando de descubrir las propiedades y procedencias de este objeto, se han encontrado tres planetas en las coordenadas de las donde suponen proviene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planeta Tierra, Oficinas de la Preventer:

La nueva secretaria de Lady Une, Julieta Lorenzo, mujer despampanante, rubia, de tez bronceada y ojos azules; observaba la puerta de la oficina de su jefa con recelo, estaba enterada que dentro de ésta se efectuaba una importante junta, en la que participaban, lo sabía porque ella se había encargado de recibirlos, los cinco ex pilotos Gundam, Lady Une, directora del departamento de los Preventers, Lucrecia Noin, teniente de dicha corporación, Sally Po y Zech Merquise, agentes especiales de ésta. Era conciente que la junta solo podía significar una cosa, algo muy importante debía de pasar para que Lady Une llamara a tan importantes personajes. Se recostó en el asiento y presionó algunas teclas de su computadora con rapidez. Luego sonrió y tocó su oído.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A ver si entendí, ¿los extraterrestres existen?

- Maxwell, te das cuenta de que todas las personas que viven en las colonias podrían considerarse extraterrestres.

- pero Sally yo no me refiero a eso, yo digo de los bichos verdes con muchos brazos que viven en Marte.

- esos bichos solo existen en las estupidas historietas que lees- comentó Heero.

- ¡no son estupidas!- se defendió Duo.

- ¿estás tratando de decir- interrumpió Trowa- que estos planetas que encontraron están poblados por formas de vida inteligente?

- exacto- dijo Lady Une sin inmutarse mientras en la sala se hacía un silencio sepulcral- sea lo que sea lo que habita esos planetas tiene una tecnología similar a la nuestra, o incluso más avanzada. Mandamos una expedición a las coordenadas donde suponemos se encuentran. Son tres cuerpos celestes que comparten una atmósfera, con nueve satélites naturales, tenemos sospechas de que éstos también están habitados.

- y eso significa...- Lady Une soltó un suspiro ante el comentario de Duo.

- significa que encontramos tres planetas con nueve lunas, al parecer todos habitados- explicó la castaña.

-¿y por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio?

- La expedición perdió contacto a mitad del camino- continuo ignorándolo-, es por eso que quiero enviar una misión de rescate. De todos modos, debemos mandar una segunda expedición a estos planetas, y ésta será con lo mejor de lo mejor. No podemos permitirnos errores ahora que Oz y Colmillo han resurgido- todos asintieron ante el comentario de Une.

- bah, sólo les copiaron el nombre, estos tipos no son ni la mitad de rudos que los originales- comentó Duo.

- Aun así hay que ser precavidos- dijo Quatre pensativo- ¿pero que tienen que ver Oz y Colmillo Blanco?

- Es más que seguro que saben de la existencia de estos planetas, y como nosotros deben de haber enviado ya una expedición, o estar por hacerlo.

- comprendo- Wufei, quien hasta el momento había estado recostado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, abrió sus ojos negros y los clavó en los verdes de Lady Une- ¿ya han decidido quien ira?

-precisamente por eso los llame- entrego una carpeta negra a cada uno- como pueden ver en la primer hoja, ustedes estarán en la tripulación, al igual que yo. También tendremos ingenieros, mecánicos, y todas las personas necesarias para controlar la nave, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó Heero.

- en dos días si están dispuestos, ¿aceptan la misión?

La junta terminó tras un "misión aceptada" de parte de todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planeta Motherterra (Imperio), base militar:

- …La expedición estará constituida por los Sanguinarios- dijo entregando una hoja a todos los presentes- Saldrán hoy a las 2400 hs. Como líder de la expedición, señor McCord, espero un excelente desempeño de su parte- miró fijamente al chico frente a él. Era alto, tenía el pelo castaño despeinado, tez normal, y ojos de un hermoso color chocolate. Vestía un pantalón negro con bolsillos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta marrón abierta sobre la camisa- Puede retirarse.

- como usted diga, señor- el muchacho se retiró. Una vez afuera suspiró recargándose en la puerta.

- ¿tan mal te fue?- preguntó una voz desde las sombras. Era una muchacha de tez blanca, cabellos platinados hasta un poco más arriba de la barbilla, peinados hacía adentro, y ojos celestes. Vestía un pantalón verde, botas negras y camisa blanca.

- van a mandar a los Sanguinarios a la misión de reconocimiento del terreno, Roher- dijo lanzando otro suspiro.

- ¿¡QUÉ? ¡No pueden mandar a los mejores soldados qué tenemos a una misión de reconocimiento!

- partimos hoy a la medianoche.

- ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

- ya ves que no. ¿Vienes?

- ¿tengo otra opción?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- supongo que iré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planeta Mothernova (territorio colono), deposito de Móvil Dolls:

- Oye bonamina, ¿qué crees qué Barcloff este tramando?- preguntó un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro despeinado, tez normal y ojos celestes. Vestía un uniforme militar verde camuflado, botas negras y una boina color vino. Se encontraba bajo un Móvil Doll, al parecer haciendo unos arreglos. A su alrededor se podían observar personas en situaciones iguales o parecidas a la suya.

- no tengo ni la menor idea, pero tiene que ser algo grande para que haya activado todos los escudos de defensa del planeta- contestó una muchacha cruzada de piernas en el piso mientras miraba concentrada la pantalla de su laptop, donde se podían observar planos de Móvil Dolls. Tenía la tez clara, los ojos grises, y el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza de la que escapaban varios mechones. Usaba el mismo uniforme que el muchacho, pero con un chaleco negro con muchos bolsillos encima- acaba de poner en peligro a todos con esa maniobra, las ciudades no tendrán energía.

- por lo menos vamos a tener acción- comentó el chico sonriendo- oye, ¡Leo!- levantó un poco la voz al ver que la chica había dejado de prestarle atención- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando hacía el mismo lugar de la chica- Cho' Lee- dijo viendo el hombre que entraba escoltado por seis hombres- ¿qué diablos querrá el líder del Concejo aquí?

- no lo estaba mirando a él- comentó la chica. El muchacho miró nuevamente al grupo, una cabellera castaña llamo su atención.

- ¿Oliver?- frunció el ceño confundido.

Cuando Cho' Lee estuvo cerca, los dos jóvenes pudieron ver mejor al muchacho que había llamando su atención. Era un chico alto, de tez clara, pelo castaño grisáceo con un mechón blanco cayéndole sobre los ojos, y ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Leo. Les dirigió una mirada de soslayo y movió imperceptiblemente los labios. Luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente.

Ahora bien, el gesto hubiera sido imperceptible por cualquier persona…que no fuera Leo, quien conocía a Oliver mejor que a si misma.

- vamos Briant- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿vamos? ¿A dónde?

- tú sólo sígueme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planeta Motherneo (tierra en exploración), campamento Preventers:

La tienda se movía al compás del viento, y el sol hacía ver las siluetas de lo que había en su interior. Las sombras de cinco personas entrado a la tienda se veían a través de la tela, al igual que las de las pistolas que sacaron, con las cuales mataron a las tres personas que había adentro. Luego se fueron, y sólo las siluetas de los tres cuerpos inmóviles se hicieron visibles. La escena perduró así por tres horas, cuando una nueva persona entró a la tienda, el grito que proclamó no fue escuchado por nadie, tampoco sus sollozos. El sol se ocultó mientras la figura encendía la radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NdA: Sí, quedo cortito, los primeros capítulos siempre me quedan cortos, pero que se le va a hacer. Como dije, al que le interese, en el capítulo siguiente hay un cuestionario. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Chao!


	2. Cuestionario

**Cuestionario:**

Nombre:

Alias:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

Lugar de nacimiento:

Apariencia (descripción física y forma de vestir):

Carácter:

Historia:

Gundam: (no todos van a poder tener uno)

Quien les cae bien y quien mal:

Donde quieren estar: si en Oz, Colmillo Blanco, con los pilotos Gundam, con los Preventers, con los malos, etc. (pongan más de una opción, si hay muchos de uno, lo más probable es que no terminen en el lugar que querían)

Bueno eso es todo, si quieren participar solo llenen la ficha, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Chao!


End file.
